


New Little Omega

by word_box3d



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_box3d/pseuds/word_box3d
Summary: Alec Lightwood never expected to present as an omega, never prepared himself to present as an omega. He never thought he would find a mate until he met one of the most powerful Alpha downworlders, Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your feedback on how i do with this, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes and please be kind with your comments.

Alec POV

 

Nobody ever expected this to happen. Nobody ever would have guessed that I would present as an Omega. Over the years while growing up at the institute everyone always expected that I would present as a Beta when I turned 18 because i usually kept to myself, I don’t have many friends but I am still a good fighter. So, my parents never prepared me for any of it, they never expected their eldest would turn out to be an Omega, not that Omegas were looked down upon, they were just seen as slightly weaker and people that needed protecting and cherished. 

 

I wake up on my 18th birthday to the delicious smell of pancakes but my attention is completely ripped from that as I noticed how hot it is, not just hot, I feel like I’m burning on the inside. I kick the duvet off my body and stumble out of bed, catching myself on the doorframe and I reach for some clothes. I can hardly concentrate on what I’m doing and I stumble multiple times while trying to get my jeans on, something Is seriously wrong. 

 

My shirt is sticking to my back with sweat as I try and push myself towards the kitchen where my family will be. I make it to the kitchen slightly dragging my feet and I look up to see my sisters shocked face, her mouth hanging open, “Alec” she whispered as I watched her lean forward and sniff in my directing and a slight smile appearing on her face. I look towards the rest of my family then. 

 

“oh my god” Jace my parabatia and brother said looking at me the same way Izzy was just a few seconds ago, “you’re an Omega”. 

 

I’m an Omega. That means I’ll get heats and have to find a mate. An Omegas first heat usually starts a month after they present and most Omegas find their mates before then, some others manage to spend it alone. I never expected this, I never expected to have to find a mate so soon and I don’t think I’ll be able to go through my first heat alone, I’d heard stories of bad things that could happen.

 

“Oh Alec, that’s wonderful” Izzy said still with a smile on her face. 

 

I look to my parents then, hoping the same reaction from them but their faces are completely blank. My mother is the head of the institute and my father stands alongside her in that role, they had both expected me to follow in their footsteps and become the head after them, which I probably wouldn’t be now. Due to most Shadowhunters seeing Omegas as weak they often feel that they are unable to make good decisions without their mates and also tried to limit their time fighting. 

 

My parents looked to each other and back to me when my mother finally spoke up, “I suppose some changes are going to need to be made, we will need to find a mate for you soon” she said with a sigh. 

 

“Yes, you have trained your whole life to become the next head of the institute and that is not going to change because you are an Omega. We will need to find you a mate that will be suitable in the eyes of the Clave” My father said

 

I felt sick, I’ve not been an Omega for more than five minutes and they are already trying to make all of my decisions about my life, and I will not let them make this decision.

 

“You will not be making my decisions for me!” I said, not trying to hide the anger in my voice, “this is my life, I will find my own mate and he will be someone that I choose.” 

 

“We won’t care who you chose as long as they are a part of a good family and we can make strong alliances with.” My mother replied firmly

 

“fine.” I said as I stormed out of the kitchen with Izzy and Jace on my heels.

 

Jace slung one of his arms over my shoulders with a smirk on his face as I looked to my sister who had the same mischievous grin. 

 

“you know, mom and dad got us all family invites to one of the biggest shadowhunter and downworlder parties of the year. Apparently, it’s to try and get some of us younger ones mated and create new alliances between us all, maybe you’ll find an Alpha while we’re there” Isabelle nudged me with a wink. “and mom and dad want to look for potential mates for Jace and I, this is going to be so fun” she said with a grin.

 

I sighed, “I don’t think I want to find an Alpha yet, I only just presented. Even if I did, do you really think I’ll find an Alpha who’ll want me? I mean, I’ve spent my whole life training and acting like a Beta and I have absolutely no idea how to even act like an Omega the way an Alpha would want me too.”

 

“Alec, you don’t have to act like a submissive Omega to find an Alpha, not everybody is in to that.” Jace added. I’d never though before if I’d be the submissive sort of person but the more I thought about a big Alpha above me and loving me the more I’m convinced. 

 

“okay… fine I’ll go but I highly doubt I’ll meet anyone” 

 

“Oh my god, maybe we’ll meet Magnus Bane!” Izzy squealed

 

Everyone knew Magnus Bane, he’s pretty much the most powerful and respected Alpha Downworlder there is. Not many people have actually seen him as he tends to not go to many social gatherings and rarely takes any lovers. 

 

“Why would Magnus Bane be going to something like this? He never goes to anything like this” I asked 

 

“I’m not completely sure but there are rumours that he might be looking for a mate” Izzy replied excitedly.

 

I couldn’t help but snort, “yeah and I’m sure he won’t look twice at me, don’t get your hopes up Izz”

 

“When is it again?” Jace said looking over at Isabelle

 

“Next Friday night”

 

“I can’t wait” Isabelle said as she danced off in a different direction.

 

Jace tightened his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me “come on man, it’ll all be fine”

 

\------------

 

It’s 6 o’clock on Friday and an hour and a half before the party and I have no idea what to wear. I’m an Omega now, should I dress to try and impress an Alpha? I don’t even have that many nice clothes anyway, what am I going to do? I thought to myself as I sat at the end of my bed and stared into my closet.

 

I’m pulled from my thoughts by a soft knocking at the door and Isabelle peaking her head into my room and smiling “you need some help?” 

 

“yes, yes please help me! What am I meant to wear!? I hardly have any clothes” I said quickly, starting to feel the nerves setting in.

 

“It’s okay big brother, I went out and got you some stuff” She said happily as she ran out of my room and was back 10 seconds later with shopping bags, “and I just know you are going to look amazing in tonight. Well, obviously because I will be the one that dressed you but I know you will meet someone!” She started pulling out different suits, shirts and shoes all in different colours and laid them out on my bed. 

 

“Okay! Take your pick, which one do you like the best? I personally think the light grey one will look amazing” 

 

“I’ll just go with that one then, I trust you with this a lot more than I trust myself” I said with a small smile. 

 

By the time I’d showered, dressed and let Isabelle help me with my hair it was time to leave. My parents had called two taxis to take us to the party and the whole ride there I was starting to sweat. Jace sensed my discomfort and put his hand on my arm, “are you okay? Don’t be so nervous, it’s going to be fine” he said reassuringly. 

 

“I know, it’s just it’s just that this will be the first time that I’ll be around a lot of Alphas at the same time, it’ll be a little overwhelming” I said looking down at my hands. 

 

Since I presented last week I’d passed many Alphas in the institute and have them look me over, sniffing the air around me, taking in my sent. Some had even been bold enough to touch me, another shadowhunter at the institute, Peter an Alpha who is a couple of years older than me had passed me in the hallway and grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall and tried to scent my throat just before I managed to push him off me. 

 

“It’s okay Alec, we’ll be here with you all the time okay?” Izzy said with a soft smile

 

“Okay” I whispered as the car pulled to a stop outside the large mansion that the party was being held, I think it belongs to some older, rich and mated Alpha our parents know. 

 

As we arrive my parents automatically go off and mingle with their friends and people they want to impress and Isabelle drags me off to find some alcohol. As we walk I can feel eyes on us, some just staring at my sister because she looks stunning as always, wearing a tight black dress that is a little too low in the front. Some other are staring and whispering and I just catch someone say “did you hear, that Lightwood boys an Omega, maybe the bitch is here for an Alpha” they said with a sneer.

 

Isabelle completely ignores them and stops when she finds a drink table, she spins around and smiles softly, “it’s okay, some people are dicks but it’ll be okay. Here” She hands me a glass of wine, “drink this, it’ll take the edge off, now let’s have some fun”.

As I take a sip a rather large Alpha comes towards us, his slicked back brown hair and green eyes shining with a smile on his face. As he gets closer I notice his lack of runes and the scent of werewolf.  
He stops in front of me, “hello, I don’t believe that we’ve ever met, I’m Michael a werewolf from the New York pack” he said sticking his hand out.

 

I look him over slowly, and it appears too long as Isabelle jumps in and shakes his hand.  
“Hi I’m Isabelle” She said with a bright smile “and this is my brother Alec, we’re from the New York Institute”

 

“Oh, I know, you’re the famous Lightwoods. Your family is very well known and nobody ever expected one of you to turn out as an Omega” he said with a smirk as he looked me over “and I would love you get to know you Alex” he continued

 

“It’s Alec” I replied quickly “and no I’m sorry I don’t think so” I said as I turned away from him in search of Jace and pull Izzy along with me.

 

“I’m sorry” I whisper to her “he kind of freaked me out” 

 

“same, oh there’s Jace!” she said pointing at our brother across the room as he stood amongst some young women. Jace saw and hurried over to us then “Holy shit, Isabelle you were right! Magnus Bane is here! I just seen him talking to mom and dad, look!” he said pointing behind me.

 

That’s when I say him, he has his back to us and he’s tall and muscular. I can already tell by his back and from what I can tell from his tanned skin and dark hair that the Warlock is beautiful. That was when our parents noticed us staring and my mother smiled up at the man and said “Oh and these are our children” she said walking towards us with our father.

 

He turned around then. He is even more beautiful than I imagined, his hair is only slightly slicked back and has a purple streak through it. He has a short goatee on his face and is wearing a perfectly tailored suit with the shirt unbuttoned and hanging low so I can see his chest which is decorated with several different necklaces. That’s not the only jewellery he has on, different flashy earrings and chuffs decorated his ears and then my attention was brought to his hand, large and muscular, yet elegant and nothing like my own and those of other Shadowhunters who’s hands are scarred from battle. But that wasn’t completely what caught my attention to them, it is the large rings that he wore, they probably caught the attention of everyone as he moved his hands.

 

Although those were not the most beautiful things about him, it is his eyes. They are golden and slit like a cat and completely enchanting. As they got closer his scent hit me, he smelled like magic, power, perfume and most distinctive, Alpha. I couldn’t hold in a whimper as he got closer and his eyes fell on me and his nose flared. 

 

He and my parents stopped in front of us, he didn’t spare a glance to my siblings and kept his eyes on me. 

 

“hello little Omega, I’m Magnus Bane and who might you be?” He said in a beautiful voice as he looked down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus POV

 

“Alec” the young Omega whispered as he stared up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

 

The young Omega had all of my attention, he had since the moment I laid eyes on him. I looked him over then, his dark hair a wonderful contrast with his pale skin which is covered in runes. The boy is quite a bit shorter than me and has some beautiful muscles, usually less than a Shadowhunter would normally have.

 

Then I caught his scent, it’s like chocolate and the sweetest perfume I’ve ever smelled and most noticeable, mate. That is when I start to feel myself losing control. That was when I noticed that the boy is slightly trembling and not taking his eyes away from my own. I take a small step closer and couldn’t help myself, I shamelessly stare at the boys’ delicious neck which is covered with a rune and I look back into his eyes “May I?”, I said hesitantly.

 

I watched his confused face for a moment before it finally dawned on him what I was asking and a slight blush rose to his beautiful face and he tilted his head to the side. I surged forward then and buried my face in the boys’ neck, scenting him and unable to hold back a growl as I heard my mates adorable little whimpers. 

 

After a few moments, I pulled away from him and finally looked towards his family, his siblings looking at me with shock and the sister also with excitement. I look to the elder Lightwoods then and was slightly surprised to see a small smile on both of their faces, considering I’d just practically groped their son in public. 

 

“I’m sorry, It appears that your son might be my mate” I said and then look back towards the boy, “Alec? Short for Alexander?” I ask him with a smile as he looks up at me and nods his head with a slight whimper and casts his eyes downward, “such a beautiful name, it suits you”.

 

I lean down and closer to him and he quickly looks back up at me, dazzling me with his blue eyes.  
“Would you like to be my Omega, Alexander?” I ask him

 

The Omegas eyes fill with tears and he leans in forward and buries his head in my throat, my back still slightly bent to be closer to his height and I hear his faint whisper, “Yes Please… Alpha”.

I look back to his parents again and they are looking at us with wide smiles. I’ve heard that the eldest Lightwoods are not the warmest of people, even sometimes towards their own children. This is why I know that those smiles are not just for their child maybe finding a mate but because of who I am. Many know I have only now just started looking for a mate and being the person, I am and with the status I have as an extremely powerful warlock his parents are undoubtedly thrilled by this turn of events.

 

“I will be taking Alexander home with me” I finally said

 

“This is wonderful, I’m so happy Alec has found you Mr Bane. I’m sure that the two of you can make each other very happy.” Alexanders father Robert said with a genuine smile.

 

“Yes, this is wonderful and welcome to the family” Maryse, his mother said.

 

I just smile in response and look back to Alexander just in time to see his blush before he casts his head toward so I can’t see. I place my finger underneath his chin and gentle push his head up so that our eyes meet,” beautiful” I whisper and his blush gets even deeper.

 

“I think we should leave you two to talk alone and get to know each other better” Maryse said trying to lead the rest of the family away from us but the girl with dark hair like Alexanders stepped closer to me and said “you better be good to my brother, I’m glad Alec has found out but remember, Jace and I will always be watching” she stepped towards her brother then “congratulations big brother, didn’t we tell you that you’d find a mate” she said with a cheeky smile and a kiss on the cheek.

 

The boy behind her who I’m guessing is Jace? Stepped forward and put his hand on Alexanders shoulder and smiled but didn’t say anything then looked towards me “take care of my parabatia” he said with a slight glare.

 

“I will” I said as I felt my Omegas hand take mine and pull us away from his family and as we got further away from them that is when I noticed the stares that we’re getting. Most of the people at this party had obviously been listening in to what had just happened.

 

“I think we should maybe get out of here” Alexander said in a small voice as he pulled me towards the door. As we step into the hallway I’m relieved to find it empty and a quickly wrap my arm around Alexanders waist and create a portal, pulling him through it with me. 

 

We step through the portal and into the hallway of my loft in Brooklyn and I feel Alexander hold in tighter to me. I look down and notice he looks paler than usual “I’m sorry, I don’t feel so good” he said with a small groan of discomfort.

“Oh I’m so sorry Alexander, you probably don’t go through portals a lot. Here let me help you, you look unsteady darling” I said scooping the little Omega up in my arms and I hear him give out a squeal in surprise. I place him down on the couch and kneel on the floor near his feet so that we are closer to eye level and I watch his eyes dart around the room and take in his new surroundings. 

 

“What happens now?” he asked

 

“I want to get to know you beautiful, tell me something about yourself” I said taking his smaller hand in mine.

 

He looked down at our hands and said “There’s not much to tell”

 

“you don’t have any hobbies? Things you like to do?” 

 

“Read” he whispered “I like to read, but umm… my parents don’t really like us reading mundane books so I don’t really have many and I’ve read them all several times” He admitted with a blush.

 

I give the boy a bright smile, “well then I’ll just have to take you to get all the books you want sweetheart”. We have only just met and I’m so very happy Alexander is comfortable enough to share this with me, even if to others it might just seem like a small thing. I can tell by the boy’s face it means a lot. 

 

“I never thought that I’d find an Alpha” Alexander said softly

 

“And I never thought that I’d find an Omega, especially one that’s my mate” I said with a smile.

 

The Omega got up from the couch and wandered around the living room, eyes scanning over all the different things that I’ve collected over the years. I watched him as he came to one of the many bookshelves I had in my home and he skimmed him fingers lightly over the spines. “Do you think you could be happy here with me, little one?” I ask

 

He turns to look at me and smiles softly as blush rises in his cheeks, “Yes, I do” he said and walks back over and does the complete unexpected and sits on my lap, his face completely beet red. I without hesitation wrap my arms around the boy and pull him closer to my chest, he immediately hides his face in the crook of my neck. 

 

We sit like that for a while and when my eyes finally start to droop I look over at the clock and see that it’s already 1am. I stand up with my Omega still wrapped in my arms and he doesn’t stir, fast asleep against me. I walk towards my bedroom… now our bedroom and lay Alexander on the large bed and start to gently remove his formal and probably uncomfortable to sleep in suit that he wore to the party and he finally stirs. Alexanders eyes flutter and I notice his incredibly long and dark lashes as they hast a slight shadow on his face and he looks up at me with big classy eyes, his mouth agape and whispers “Alpha?” Looking at me in question.

 

“It’s alright my love, I’m just taking off your suit, I want you to sleep soundly tonight.” He looks down at his body and notices that only some of the buttons of his shirt are undone, “May I continue?” I ask

 

The boy doesn’t take his eyes away from my own and just nods his head. I gently remove his jacket and place it on a chair next to the bed. I move to his shirt then and quickly undo all of the remaining buttons, eager to see his pale skinned chest and he lifts up the top half of his body so that it’s easier to remove the shirt. As he lays fully back on the bed again I can’t take my eyes off him, dark runes covering his chest, arms and neck that contrast with his beautifully pale skin and noticeably hard pink nipples. I look to Alexanders face then and he is looking up at me with a blush and biting his full bottom lip, oblivious as to what that small action is doing to me as I feel myself get even harder in my pants, my knot even threatening to pop. 

 

I surge forward then, smashing my lips to Alexanders, tasting his lips. The kiss is slow at first but surprisingly Alexander leans forward and deepens it, pushing his tongue between my lips and whimpering into my mouth. I push off of him then, not wanting to rush things or go too far with him to early, he might be my mate but I’m pretty sure that he has never been with anyone before and I don’t want to put pressure on him.

 

As if Alexander can tell exactly what I’m thinking he looks up at me with a smile and says “I think I should probably change the rest myself or we’ll end up rushing into… it” he said with a blush, I wonder if there is ever a time where this boy isn’t blushing?

 

“Would you like me to get you something to wear to bed my sweet?” I ask him

 

“No, I think I’ll just wear this” he says as he removes his shoes, sock and trousers and is left standing in front of me in just his underwear and a small noticeable bulge there. It’s obviously not very large as most male Omegas are known to have small penises as it is not particularly used very often. 

 

“Okay, well… make yourself comfortable while I change” I say as I go to the bathroom, not wanting to lose control having the Omega watch me completely undress. I remove all of my makeup, most of my jewellery and all of my clothes until i to am left in my underwear and finally go back to our bedroom. I find my Omega fast asleep and I gently slide into the bed next to him and pull his warm body toward mine and wrap myself around the sleeping Omega and fall asleep with my face buried in his thick hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people have been enjoying this story so far, i'm not completely sure where i'm going with it. Sorry i've been taking so long to update. Enjoy the chapter! and sorry for any mistakes!

Alecs POV

 

 

I woke up to the sound of a steady heartbeat and realised that I’d slept resting across the Alphas chest. I look up to find Magnus still sound asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around me, holding me to him. As I try to lean forward to get a closer look at him, his eye lids start to flutter and he scrunches up his face, not wanting to wake up. He finally looks down at me and a smile breaks across his face, “Good morning, little one” he says in a husky voice.

 

“Hi” I sigh out as I stare at his beautiful, sculpted face. 

 

My Alpha starts to move then, leaning forwards and picking me up by my thighs and placing me on top of him so I am straddling his hips. “Did you sleep well?” He asks as he rests his hands on my hips. 

 

I look down at him, my hair slightly falling in my face as a whisper “Yes, Alpha” I can feel the blush rise to my cheeks then, I never thought I’d ever call someone my Alpha but as I looked down at Magnus now, I know I was meant to be his and he was meant to be mine. 

 

“What would you like for breakfast, Sweetheart?” Magnus asked, running his fingers up and down my thighs. That is when I notice it, how comforting his touch is to me, like he should always be touching me. 

 

“Pancakes” I said with a smile, then quickly added, “Blueberry”. 

 

Magnus leaned up and gave me a light kiss of the cheek, his smile growing larger and said “It appears that you and I were just made for each other” He kisses my other cheek, still smiling, “Blueberry pancakes are one of my favourites too” he whispered. 

 

I let out a small laugh at his adorableness. How could I have found an Alpha like this? He’s the complete opposite to others that I’ve met throughout my life. That was when I took my eyes away from his face, finally noticing that he is only in his underwear. His abs, large muscular chest and arms, caramel skin and hairless chest are too much for me. I can feel my heartbeat pick up and breathing increase and it doesn’t take long for Magnus to notice as well.

 

His face scrunches up with worry as he looks at me with concerned eyes, “What’s the matter, little one?” He asks as he sits up, lightly wrapping his arms around me.

 

I can’t reply, I can feel my whole body heating up. I start to feel a wetness between my cheeks but it can’t be my heat, not yet anyway it’s a little too soon. I look at Magnus then and see his heated stare and nostrils flared, he can smell my slick. Magnus leans forward, our lips almost touching and whispers “you smell like heaven, my Omega” and with that I cannot hold back my whimper. 

“But it’s not time for that just now” He says with a smile, “Would you like to have a shower?” He asks.

 

“With you?” I ask shyly, imagining being completely naked in front of each other for the first time and seeing all of that beautiful caramel skin.

 

“Yes, if you want that, if you don’t that is completely fine with me, my love. Only when you’re ready” Magnus said, as I look into his eyes I can tell he’s being honest, he truly wants me to be comfortable. But I know that from the moment I met this bold Alpha that I was ready for him, I know that we will not have sex now. I know that I’m not completely ready for that yet, but I know there are other things I’m ready for. 

 

I’m still straddling the Alphas waist as I run my hands slowly down his chest, running my fingertips over his six pack and navel and discovering that he doesn’t have one. I look up to the Alpha then with both confusion and curiosity in my eyes. This is the first time I’d seen the Alpha look uncomfortable, “What’s the matter?” I ask him softly.

 

“It’s one of my Warlock marks” he said, a hard edge to his voice as he avoided my eyes. 

 

Without thinking I blurt “I think it’s cute” His eyes snap up to my own then and I can feel myself blush at my own idiocy, “I mean, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with the Magnus, you’re beautiful” I say, face still burning red.

 

He breaks into a huge smile then as he lightly caresses my thighs, “Thank you, Alexander. You don’t know how much that means to me, I have met some people over time who find it hard to accept marks like these” He said with some sadness in his voice. 

 

“Well their idiots!” I said fiercely, the thought of someone making him feel inadequate makes my blood boil. “You are perfect, Alpha” I whisper finally as I arch my back slightly, pushing my crotch into Magnus’ and letting out a sigh. I feel his hands grip my thighs then, stopping the slow caressing movements from before.

 

“You are the perfect one Alexander, I can smell your wonderful slick, I can smell that you’re ready for me. We will not be making love today though, little one. But I would like to see you” He said with a smile as he sat up then, resting his hands on my ass and cupping it lightly. “Would it be okay if I could see you Alexander? Would you allow me to see my perfect Omega?”

 

I can’t help but smile, knowing that I have an Alpha that adored me when he hasn’t even seen me completely naked yet makes my heart warm. From how much I’ve been trying to keep my eyes off Magnus’ half nude body he knows that I’m also curious to see him. I hook one finger on the elastic of his underwear and look up into my Alphas eyes with a small smile and whisper, “Yes Alpha”. 

His hand began to caress my back, running his fingertips so lightly over my skin it made me shiver, “Thank you, little one” He whispered in my ear as his hands pushed slowly down and under the elastic of my underwear and cupping my bare cheeks.

 

For male Omegas, one of their main features is their ass. Not many Alphas really care for the size of an Omegas cock because it is not what they will be using. I myself do not have a very large cock, it’s hardly even average size, only about three and a half inches when hard. But I can tell by how Magnus is holding me now that he is an ass man and I feel very smug because I’ve been told I have a good one. I’m not particularly sure what about it is so good but even Isabelle has said I have a nice one. 

 

Magnus must have noticed me smiling as he grouped my ass and looked at me in slight confusion, “What is it?” He asks

 

I let out a small whimper as a finger lightly skims over my hole, “Do you like it?” I asked breathlessly.

 

“Like what? Your bottom?” He said with a smile, “Yes darling I love it, so soft, perky and you actually have something to hold onto. You are beautiful Alexander, completely made for me”

 

His finger brushed over my hole again and I can feel myself losing control, unable to keep myself quiet I practically shout “Yes, Alpha”

 

“So beautiful, so responsive to me” He says with a large, satisfied smile.

 

I moved back slightly then, so that I’m seated on his thighs and I slowly begin to pull down his underwear. I feel excitement fill me, I’m about to see my Alphas cock for the first time. So many things run through my mind as a slowly pull them down, how much hair does he have because the rest of his body is mostly hairless? Will he be large? Insanely large like the other Alphas I’ve heard people gossip about?

 

As I see the dark hair peek out from the top of the underwear, I feel myself practically drool. I can already tell from his bulge that my Alpha is large, but when it finally springs free, my mouth falls open with shock and arousal. He does not disappoint; his member is very long and extremely thick and dark in colour with several veins on it. Then there are his balls, large perfect round sacks hanging slightly low. 

 

I look up to my Alpha then to see him watching me with anticipation. I lunge forward and lick away the pre-come that has gathered on the head of his cock and shiver at the strangely delicious salty taste and feel Magnus sign and buck up slightly. I move down to lick up and down his shaft, stopping at one deliciously large vein in particular and nibble on it which brings a loud hiss from my Alpha and he brings one hand down to comb through my hair before grasping it. 

I put the large tip of his cock in my mouth, pretty much filling half of it. I look up at Magnus and he is looking back at me with lust filled eyes. “It’s okay if you cannot take all of me in your mouth, my love. I know I am large and believe me that I love seeing you trying to stretch your mouth around me cock.” He said breathlessly. 

 

After pointing it out, worry surged through me. If I can’t fit it in my mouth will he have trouble when we have sex? Will it hurt? 

 

Magnus notices my worry and runs his hands gently through my hair to sooth me, and I instantly feel calmer. He’s definitely right about me being responsive to him. It’s like my whole body knows that we’re mates. 

 

I turn all of my attention back to pleasuring my Alpha. Taking him in my mouth, giving little kitten licks all over his shaft and lightly scraping my teeth over the tip when I occasionally take it out of my mouth and I feel Magnus moan beneath me as I take him over the edge. After some time and teasing he finally gets his release and I feel instantly intoxicated by the taste of his come. Feeling my Alphas come dripping down my throat as he moans and is covered in sweat beneath me fills me with some sort of power. I continue to massage his sensitive length even after he has finished and look up at him with a cheeky grin. 

 

“Oh Alexander, you are absolutely wonderful. How about we take a break and get some breakfast and a shower though? Which one first?” He said, still breathless and smiling.

 

“Even though I’m quite full from my breakfast I could still go for some pancakes” I said with a small giggle and licking my lips and Magnus lets out a loud laugh, “Oh and pancakes first”.

 

“Pancakes it is then” He said still laughing, “Oh and I was thinking” He said in a more serious tone, “We should have dinner or something with your family taker, I know that we have only been together for a night but it might be better to just get it about of the way. It is customary for the Alpha to properly spend some time with their mates’ family after getting together”

 

I let out a sigh because I’d actually completely forgotten about that, he does have a point though. “Might as well, I guess. Pancakes now?” I said with a satisfied smile.

 

He didn’t reply, just scooped me up in his large arms and held to his chest as he headed towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus POV

 

Alexander and I had a wonderful breakfast, my Omega sat in my lap as I fed him pancakes and held him as his whole body wiggled as he laughed at my terrible jokes. I fed him until he couldn’t eat anymore, knowing my Omega is full and satisfied made me smile with pride. Alec still in my lap with his head on my shoulder as he looked up at me, I feel so at home. I’ve never felt like this before. Never felt complete happiness until now. 

 

We sit in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other, “I never thought that I’d ever get something like this, to find some like you” I whisper. 

 

A blush rises to Alexanders cheeks and looks down at his own hands as he picks at his fingernails nervously. I can sense the sudden change in his mood instantly, worried I ask “What’s the matter?” 

 

He sat for a few seconds, eyes darting to me and around the room obviously trying to find the right words. “Are you sure that I’m what you want? You… You could have any Omega, any mate” He mumbles the ending. 

 

I look at him, my beautiful perfect mate in shock. Why would he ask me this? He has been so happy this past day. Yes, it had only been a day but I assumed that Alexander understood his worth. I pull him closer to me and lightly pushed his chin upwards so I could look into his eyes, “Do not ever doubt how much I want you, I will always want you. You are my life now Alexander. You are absolutely perfect.” I start to run my hand through his hair lightly and rest my forehead against his and whisper “I am so blessed to have found you”. 

 

Alexanders eyes are closed and he takes a breath before finally looking up at me with tears in his eyes. He smiles at me, some tears falling a I tenderly wipe them away. “You make me so happy” He says as he takes my hands and starts to play with the many rings on my fingers and he rests his head under my chin. 

 

“I’m glad” I say, smiling into his thick hair. I hold him for a while as he is curled up in my lap still playing with my rings. “Would you like one?” I ask after a while of watching him.

 

“Huh?” he looks up at me confused.

 

“Would you like one of my rings? I would love to see you wear something of mine, though you will soon be wearing my bite.” 

 

His eyes go wide and he smiles up at me, “I can have one? Which one?” He asks

 

“Anyone you’d like, little one” I say as he sits and looks over all the rings, I’m wearing at least four rings on each hand. Each ring does hold some sort of sentimental value to it but I don’t feel bad about parting with any of them, especially if it is going to Alexander. He sits and looks over all off them and keeps landing back onto the same one. It’s the plainest out of all of the rings I have on, silver with a small carving of tree branches going all the way around It. 

 

“this one” he says finally, looking up at me and smiling softly.

 

I pull the ring off my pinkie finger, now realising that it might be one of the only rings that would actually fit his small and delicate fingers. “what finger would you like to wear it on little one?” I ask

 

He takes the ring from me silently and slides it onto his left index finger. I feel possessiveness shoot through me as I see him wearing something of mine, letting everyone know that he is mine. I lean down and kiss his neck softly, “It looks perfect on you. I can’t wait for some time in the future when I will be giving you other rings to wear” I say suggestively and my Omegas head snaps up, I give him a smile and kiss his lips softly.

 

“We should call your family, arrange dinner. Would you like to call them?” I ask with a smile

 

“Yes please, you better watch out though. Isabelle and Jace are probably going to grill you on everything, so I’m sorry in advance for anything inappropriate they say or ask you. They can be… protective” He says with a sigh.

 

“I should hope they do grill me, I’m glad that they are protective of you. Have they always been?” I ask. It is understandable that they would be protective of Alexander, he’s an Omega. Not to say that Alexander needs protecting, I’m sure he can do very well on his own but that’s just how it has been throughout the centuries. Though, I wonder if they were always that protective, from before they found out if he was an Omega? He is the eldest child, but from how his parents talking when I met them and how his sister automatically protected him there is probably something more to the story. 

 

Alexander looked down with a blush, “Yes my siblings have always been like that. It started when I was younger and Izzy noticed that I was a little different from them, that I never really looked like an Alpha or a Beta. She noticed it when nobody else did, not even me” He took a pause, looking up at me.

 

“Are you ashamed of being an Omega?” I ask, the worry clear on my face. It can be a big change, becoming an Omega and his parents obviously never expected it. 

 

“what? No no of course not, I do think that if I didn’t have you, have a mate that I might not like it as much. Having other Alphas sniffing around me…” He paused again “If you know what I mean” He finished. 

 

And I do know, Omegas are usually treated kindly but there have been far too many times when an Alpha can’t control themselves around an Omega, can’t control themselves after getting a sniff off an Omega. “Yes darling, I do know” I say softly, running my hand up and down the Omegas back.

 

Alexander picks up his phone and calls his mother as he still sits in my lap. The conversation is short and they agree to have dinner here at the loft, his family probably wanting to know where he will be living which completely understandable. 

 

He sits the phone down in the table after the phone call and looks up at me, “Can we have that shower now? Together?” He asks a sly smile on his face and blush on his cheeks, he almost looks surprised by his own boldness. 

 

I lean forward and whisper seductively in his ear, “Of course my darling”. My Omega looks up at me then with a cheeky grin and wraps his arms around my neck, wanting me to carry him to the bathroom. I feel my heart warm knowing how much Alexander has warmed up to me in just these few hours.

 

I scoop him up and walk quickly to the bathroom, sitting Alexander down on the counter by the sink but he jumps off and looks up at me shyly with blush in his cheeks again. 

 

“What’s the matter?” I ask

 

“I um… I need to pee” I feel completely stupid, not thinking about my Omegas basic needs. 

 

“Oh my darling, I am so sorry! Would you like privacy? Or is it alright for me to get the shower ready?” I ask, I expect him to ask me to leave while he uses the bathroom considering we did just meet and it is a private thing, but he continues to surprise me. 

 

“No, you can stay he said” looking down, cheeks still hot.

 

I never in my life thought that I’d feel deep satisfaction in having someone want to take piss in front of me. As he walks towards the toilet and pulled down his underwear slightly when he got to the toilet I turn on the shower and start to walk towards him. As I hear the piss hit the toilet I am standing behind him, I rest my hand on his hip and he jolts suddenly. I feel like I’m crossing a line but I can’t help myself. I lean in and whisper in his ear “I’m so glad that you can be this comfortable with me, my beautiful Omega”. 

 

To my complete surprise he giggles, leaning his head back and resting it on my chest. The more we do different things the more I realise how much I absolutely love our size difference. I never thought that I’d be an Alpha that would care about the size of their mate but Alexander is so much smaller than myself that it makes me hard. 

 

Alec finishes and goes to the sink to wash his hand and begins to strip off quickly, walking to towards the running water and not giving me a second glance. Watching his beautiful, strong little body as he gets in the shower makes heat rise to my cheeks. The little Omega is making me blush, I’ve never felt like this before in my life. I watch mesmerised as the water falls down in back and plump round ass. 

 

I snap out of my haze and quickly remove my underwear and any jewellery I have on, along with quickly and not very thoroughly removing my make-up. I step into the shower, water falling down my face and plastering my hair to my forehead. Alexander pulls me down gently so he can reach and brushes my hair back out of my hair with a soft smile of his face as he leans up and kisses me sweetly on the cheek. 

 

“I know it has only been a day but are you happy Alexander?” I ask as I lean down and rest my forehead against his, water falling down on us both. He wraps his arms around my neck again, pulling us even closer together, “I’m so happy, I never thought that I’d get this, my mate, my Alpha”. 

 

I smile and kiss his forehead. We slowly begin to wash each other gently and not in a sexual way but in a loving caring way that I’ve never experienced before. I’ve never felt so close to someone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this and i'm sorry for the wait on new chapters all the time!


	5. Chapter 5

Alecs POV

 

 

It’s all so surreal, I’ve never felt like a true Omega before. I never even understood what it meant to be an Omega, but in the very short amount of time I’ve spent with Magnus I feel it, I like an Omega. I feel completely entuned with him and like this is where I’m meant to be, the Alpha makes me feel bold.

 

We spend way too much time in the shower running our hands down each other’s bodies. I can’t take my eyes of Magnus, he’s perfect, his chiselled torso, muscled arms and cat eyes staring at me so lovingly. The way he looks at me makes me feel as though I too am perfect and I can’t help but submit to him. I always thought that if the time came I wouldn’t be able to let an Alpha care for me, love me, even dominate me. But being here and Magnus looking at me like this makes me feel small, but in a good way, as though I am small, beautiful and precious.

 

Magnus gets out of the shower first, going to get a towel but not using it on himself and getting water everywhere. He leans past me as I still stand under the water and turns it off and then wraps the towel around my waist. Picking me up and taking me from the shower and sets me down in front of the mirror and removes my towel. I watch him in the mirror as his eyes travel over my body, lingering on certain spots. Starting with my hair he gently messages it with the towel and I feel myself moan as he loves closer behind me to do so and his cock presses into my back. He makes his way down slowly drying my body, I moan as the towel travels over my sensitive nipples but Magnus doesn’t stop there long and still carries on drying me elsewhere. 

 

He crouches down and gets to my small cock then. I’ve never taken much thought to the size of my cock, when I was younger and I accidentally walking in on Jace changing I was surprised at the size difference there. I suppose it should have been one of the indicators that I’d be an Omega and here with Magnus slowly cupping all of me with one hand and drying me, my small cock in no way filling his palm and I can’t hold back a whine. Magnus presses his face against my hip and breathes in my sent and he hold my small erect cock, being able to feel the size difference between the two of us must have an effect on him too. His eyes closed as he still presses his face into my side I place my hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair, “Alpha?” I check on him.

 

Opening his eyes slowly and looking up at me with lazy eyes he smiles, “You’re so perfect, look at your tiny cock, mouth-watering Alexander” he says huskily. 

 

His hand leaving my cock and moving slowly he whispers, “and your beautiful ass, I bet it’s so hungry” he says as his hand, the towel discarded on the floor dips into my crack and running over the ring of muscle there. I shiver as he does so and my hole twitches with anticipation, “oh yes little one, so hungry for me.” As he runs his finger repeatedly over my hole and hums, “I won’t take you yet, but I needed to feel it Alexander, your anticipation, your need, your perfection”.

 

I whine then, long and high, “Yes Alpha” I say as I feel boldness shoot through me, Magnus still crouched down I attempt to place myself in his lap facing him. He properly comes to the floor then, his knees up slightly as I’ve seated myself very far forward on his lap and his cock is between my cheeks.

 

We both don’t move, my Alpha resting his very large hands on my hips, “Yes Alpha” I say again and then look up at my Alpha, biting my lip. 

 

Magnus smiles at me sweetly with both a heated and sleepy look on his face, leaning forward and claiming my lips in a slow kiss. “We better start getting ready for your family coming over” he said with a sigh and his hands travelling round to my ass and caressing my cheeks gently.

 

We’d been sitting for so long that Magnus was now dry as well so as he stood up he picked me up with him and carried me to the bedroom. Magnus put me down on the bed still completely naked and left me to go into what seems to be a very large walk in closet. That is when I realised that I have no clothes, only the suit I wore the day before. 

 

Magnus came back from the closet a few minutes later looking absolutely amazing, dressed in dark grey tailored trousers and a red tight shirt with only a few buttons done. He almost looked surprised when he came back in and seen me still naked. I looked down and chuckled awkwardly, “I… only have my suit from yesterday”.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry little one I completely forgot, come” I said, taking my hand and pulling me into the closet. The closet is even bigger than I expected and filled with all different types of clothing in almost every colour there is. Magnus went straight to a large set of drawers and started pulling some open and then turned to me “Is there any specific type of underwear you would like?” he asked.

 

I’ve hardly even spent one day with him and he makes me question everything, even my fucking underwear. I’d never even thought much of it, well I always tried not to. As I got older sometimes Izzy would drag me out shopping with her and she would sometimes go to lingerie store, when there I was always uncomfortable but not for the reasons some might think. I always wanted to try things on, seeing all the cute and colourful panties and thongs made me uncomfortable, I always thought that maybe it was wrong to want that. 

 

But here I am now looking into Magnus’s underwear drawer and it’s filled with all types of underwear. I can feel Magnus watching me as my eyes linger on a particular pair of panties that are black, both lace and cotton with a small bow at the front. They look comfortable and not like many of the other scary looking ones tucked in the drawer. 

 

Lost in thought I almost jump when Magnus softly asks, “Do you want to try them on?”, I look at him  
hesitantly and see complete acceptance and softness on his face, I smile in return and pluck them out of the drawer and quickly pull them on. I look down and see they fit me well, they were obviously sized for Magnus and I actually doubt he could fit his large cock in these as they perfectly shape my ass and cover all off me but not loosely. 

I look up at Magnus and meet his heated gaze, “Perfect, come and see properly” I says and he wraps an arm around me and leads me to a mirror. I actually look good, feel good, I feel beautiful and even more with Magnus looking at me the way he is. 

“What else can I wear?” I ask 

“Anything you want darling, just go around and pick whatever you want okay? I actually have to put some make up on” He said with a sigh, his eyes trailing over my body longingly and I can’t help but blush furiously.

“Yes, Alpha” I say sweetly as I look at up at him and he kisses me on the head and walks from the room. 

Almost 10 minutes later and I walk from the closet in jeans that would have been tight on Magnus but were slightly baggier on me and I rolled the bottoms up. After looking through his large collection of shirts and t-shirts I finally just decided on a plain grey t-shirt that is slightly baggy on me also. I walk to Magnus as he sits in his chair in front of the mirror concentrating as he puts on his makeup. He turns to me and smiles “I’m almost done here, what kind of food should we get for your family coming over?”

 

“Maybe Chinese? It something my family usually get so at least they’ll all have something to eat” I reply, “Wait, are you okay with Chinese?” I ask

“Yes darling, I’ll use my magic to get it once they arrive” he says simply, getting up from his chair and running his hands down my side and tugging at the baggy t-shirt I had chosen, “you look beautiful” he said. 

I blush and pull Magnus to me in a hug and bury my face into his chest. “I’m nervous” I sigh out, “My family will probably ask so many questions about us and it hasn’t even been a day yet”.

Magnus rests his chin on top of my head and replies, “Don’t be nervous, I will be in charge of deflecting all the uncomfortable questions” his chest moving under my head as he laughed softly. Magnus then leads me through and into the living room, sitting me down on the sofa and flicking on the tv. We sit for what is probably hours just touching each other and giggling until Magnus asks “what kind of questions do you think your parents will ask anyway?” 

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, the mood changing, “well… they will probably ask a lot of uncomfortable stuff you and about our future and what we plan to do.” I take a pause then mumble “and about my heat”. 

Magnus doesn’t look surprised, just takes my hand, “when did you present Alexander?” he asked softly. 

I hesitate for a few moments before answering, “Three weeks ago, on my 18th birthday”.

“So, your heat found come in the next week or so?” He asks, his voice even softer than before if that even possible. I nod my head and bite my lip, looking down at our intertwined fingers. Magnus lifts my chin up with his finger and kisses me softly. “Don’t worry my darling we can talk about it later, decide what we would like to do for your heat, and don’t be embarrassed to talk about it okay? It will be a wonderful and beautiful thing.” He says as he rests his face in the crook of my neck. 

After a few moments there is a knock at the door and Magnus moves to look at me with a soft smile, “You ready?” He asks.

“Yeah” I sigh out “Lets get it over with then”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to upload, i hope you enjoy and i'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies or mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies and i really hope you enjoy it!

Magnus POV

 

For the first time in my life I feel nervous. Even though I’ve already met and spoken to Alexanders parents I’m nervous to see them again, well I’m actually more nervous to see his siblings again. I know the type of mind sets that his parents have, all they seek is power and acknowledgment and although they love their children they accepted me instantly into their family because of my power. I know what reputation I have in society, of being one of the most powerful downworlders that there is, I want to prove to them that I can provide for Alexander, not just in materialistic aspects of life but emotionally, that I can be a good mate for him. 

 

I open the door to my omegas smiling family and I quickly put on my own smile and try to hide my nerves. “Welcome, please come in, it’s wonderful to see you all again”, I said as they all came into our home, his siblings going straight for Alexander for a tight hug. 

 

Isabelle chuckled “I know it has only been a day but it’s so weird to think you won’t be living with us anymore big brother”. 

 

‘You guys can come here whenever you want to see me” Alexander replied smiling and also blushing slightly. “Of course you are all welcome here whenever you wish to see Alexander” I added lightly, nervous smile still plastered on my face as I lead them all through to the magically set dining table and we all sat down. 

 

“So how was your first night here together?” Maryse asked with a smile.

 

I see Alexander blush at the question and look to the ground, I chuckle and his parents notice Alexanders embarrassment and laugh as well. “Oh Alec, no need to be embarrassed it’s a beautiful thing to find your mate” his mother said with a wink at him. She then looked at us both with an excited smile, “So have you had a discussion about your future? Do you still want Alec to continue being a shadowhunter and going out on patrol? Have you had a discussion about children? I know it’s very early, but I would like grandchildren” She asked cheerily. 

 

Wow, she really got straight to the point. I look down and Alexander looks even more embarrassed because no, we haven’t had that discussion and I hadn’t expected us to have to have it so early considering it has literally been a day since I met my little mate, but it seems we will probably be having it today. 

 

Before his mother could ask any more questions on it I quickly jump in, smiling sweetly at her I respond “No, we haven’t talked about children yet, but I do not want to rush anything with Alexander, I have waiting many centuries to meet my mate and now I finally have I wish to truly take some time to get to know everything about each other, besides, we do have an eternity together, and the decision as whether Alexander will continue with his Shadowhunter duties is completely up to him and I shall completely support him”. Although the comment was meant for his mother I stared down at Alexander the whole time of my little speech, wanting him to understand that I meant it. He was smiling back up at me, “Thank you” he whispered and I smile wider. 

 

They all looked very happy with my answer, “So, Alexander was thinking that we get Chinese, any requests?” I ask with a chuckle. 

 

As they all tell me what they want I snap my fingers and it appears in front of them, and each of them thanking me. 

 

After that the rest of the night went smoothly, Alexanders parents occasionally asking me questions about different work I’m currently involved in and his siblings tell me tales from their childhood and some stories that made my Omega blush with embarrassment. When it finally started to get late Robert suggested that it’s time for them to go home. All of them gathering at the door to put their coats on and hug Alexander goodbye. Maryse came to me then and kissed me on the cheek, “I truly am so happy for you both”.

 

I smiled in return, “Thank you, I hope we cam continue having these family dinners”.

 

“Of course, and thank you for making Alec so happy, I’ve never seen him like this before” Robert said coming up to stand beside Maryse. Hearing this brings me some piece of mind after worrying of Alexanders happiness, unable to hold back my smile I look over at my Omega to see him also watching me. I hardly notice Alexanders family half way out of the door until I hear Maryse laugh, pulling my attention away from my gorgeous omega and looking up to see his parents smiling proudly and Isabelle sniggering behind her hand. 

 

“Good Luck big brother” Isabelle said continuing to laugh lightly and then left with a wink at us both and the rest of his family follow behind. 

 

I look back over at Alexander then and he practically runs over to me, pulling me down by the collar of my shirt and kissing me. He pulled away then and just looked up at me with a light blush on his cheeks. 

 

“You are so beautiful, little one” I whispered in his ear, not even a second after I said it he whimpered and threw himself into my arms again, running his hands through my hair and kissing me full force, still moaning into my mouth. I run my hands down his body, hiking his legs up and around my waist and carrying him through into the living room and sitting down with him on my lap in the couch without breaking the kiss. 

 

“As much as I enjoyed dinner I’m glad to finally have you alone and, in my arms,” I say between kisses and Alexander just moans and nods in agreement. 

 

We sat like this for a while, kissing and touching each other when Alexander pulls away, lips red and swollen, face flushed. “Do you want children?” he asked suddenly, looking slightly embarrassed. 

 

“Yes, I do, whether they be biological or adopted I want children, but that is up to you little one, do you?” I replied lightly.

 

For some reason Alexander blushed even harder at that and looked down, “Yes I do” he whispered.

 

I put my finger under his chin and pushed his head up so I could look into his eyes, “what’s the matter?” I asked concerned.

 

He smiled slyly then and looked down again but looking bore bashful this time, “Sorry, I’m embarrassed a little, I don’t mean to worry you” he paused, looking like he was gathering his thoughts, “it’s just… after I presented, it was like all my omega instincts kicked in and well… I had this dream”.

 

“What kind of dream my love?” I asked truly curious now. My omega unbuttoned most of my shirt and running his rugged little hands over my chest both seductively and thoughtfully. 

 

“It was a few days after I presented, I dreamed of being heavily pregnant with my big alpha” he paused to run his fingers over my nipple, pinching it lightly, “holding me and all of our other little children running around, that i loved being pregnant. Don’t get me wrong I love being a shadowhunter but I’ve always felt like I was different from the others, maybe like I’m not just meant for the fighting all the time, not that I don’t enjoy it but I feel that I’m meant for more than just that when it comes to being a shadowhunter.” He sighs and smiles sweetly up at me. 

 

Slightly confused, “So that means…?” 

 

“That yes, I do want children with you Alpha, I want many, I want to be filled with our young. Although, I would like to wait a while, like you said before, we do have an eternity”, He giggles then, kissing me on the nose, “I hope that’s okay with you Alpha” he said smiling brightly.

 

My insides completely warm with how much I feel for Alexander, I reply “That is perfectly fine with me my beautiful boy” I say as I slowly push my fingers down past the waistband of the jeans He’s wearing and slowly push them down along with his underwear. Alexander, starting to become impatient jumps off me, shedding all his clothes quickly and jumping back on to straddle my thighs. 

 

He truly was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, hair mused, skin flushed, lovely little cock erect between his legs, the smell of his slick in the air. His lips latched onto mine again as I started to explore his bare skin. 

 

Alexander pulled away from me abruptly, “Wait” he said breathlessly, “Are you going to fully claim me Alpha?” he asked 

 

I had given this a lot of thought actually, if Alexander would like to be claimed during his heat or before, I was planning on asking him soon as his heat would probably be here in about a week as it they usually hit around a month after presenting and Alexander presented just under three weeks before we met. 

 

“That is up to you my love” I say honestly, “I want you to be as comfortable as possible”, kissing him lightly on the lips.

 

“I want to wait… I mean if that is okay with you Alpha, I want to be with you my first time during my heat, that way we can fully claim each other” My Omega said almost nervously.

 

“I think that is a perfect idea, oh and please do not be embarrassed or nervous to tell me what you need or want, okay little one?” I say softly

 

He looks down, flush cheeks again “Yes Alpha”

 

I continue running my hands over his body, “That does not mean that we have to stop exploring though, let’s take this to the bedroom” I said with a cheeky smile as I grab his hips tightly and pull him towards me and he lets out a moan as his little cock rubs against the fabric on my clothing. I then pick him up and carry him gently through to our bedroom and lay him on the bed. 

 

I run my fingers over my Omegas slicked hole, causing him to let out another sharp moan. I massage his hole for a while before I gently push the tip of my finger in and Alexander lets out a scream, I quickly remove my finger, scared that I’ve hurt him but he looks at me very seriously. 

 

“Why did you stop?” he asked breathlessly as he looked at me accusingly.

 

“did I hurt you?” I ask concerned.

 

“What? No, I’m fine, I mean it did sting a little but that is expected right? Please, please keep going, it felt so good” He was almost begging and it was the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen, my beautiful Omega looked like pure sex.

 

“Please tell me if you want me to stop okay love?” I ask as I insert the tip of my finger again.

 

“yes I promise alpha” He whimpered.

 

I continued to stretch his hole with my fingers and I took my sweet time about it, he was a sobbing mess when he finally asked, “PLEASE, please alpha let me come”

 

“No, my sweet little boy you will only come when I tell you too” I knew it was cruel but I wanted to train my little omega to take my commands when we were being intimate like this. 

 

I flip him around gently and place a pillow under his hips to prop him up so I have better access. I lean down and wipe my tongue over his hole lightly, tasting his amazingly sweet juices, I truly don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so perfect before, this beautiful boy was truly made for me. 

 

I continue to lick at his hole experimentally for a while until I get a rhythm going and his whole body starts to quiver and his little hands started to clench the bed covers tighter, practically moaning and screaming. 

 

I remove my face from his ass but continue to play with my fingers, “You are such a good boy Alexander, I am so proud of you, I will continue eating your glorious ass and I will tell you to come okay?” I tell him more than ask he is lost in his pleasure.

 

I both lick and finger at his hole until he starts to completely lose it when I finally decide to give him his release, “Come now Alexander” I said in my alpha voice to ensure that he could hear me through the haze. He screamed in pleasure as he gave over to his orgasm, and fuck was it beautiful seeing my sweet little omega being taken over by pleasure. He then went limp on the bed, passing out to exhaustion. I gently flip him on his back again and spread him out as he slept and went into the bathroom the bed something to clean some of the slick and come from his body so he can sleep comfortably. 

 

As I walk to the bathroom I feel my large, aching cock in my trousers straining to get out, I ignore it until I clean my omega. I get back to the bed with a cloth and gently wipe Alexander down when he stirred and looked up at me with both sleep and love filled eyes. “Alpha” He whimpered

 

“You did so well Alexander, I am so proud of you” I whisper to him smiling as I run one of my hands through his hair to soothe him.

 

“But I didn’t take care of you Alpha” He said weakly and looking down at the very large bulge in my trousers.

 

I kiss his forehead and whisper “Don’t worry, go to sleep okay, tonight was about you, I love you Alexander” 

 

He smiles at me so lovingly It almost makes me choke up with emotion, “I love you to Alpha”, his head falls back down onto the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. I pull the cover over him and walk to the bathroom again to remove my clothing and make up, I know I could do it magically but I also need to make care of my cock and I do not want to wake Alexander. 

 

I quickly strip off my clothing and remove my makeup, wash my face and apply moisturiser. I decide to not drag it out but make quick work of my cock, too tired to prolong it. I give it a few tugs and then get into a rhythm, images of my sweet Alexander in the midst of his orgasm, these sending me over the edge, come spilling from my cock. I had noticed that since I met Alexander that these past couple orgasms I’ve had in his presence that I have produced a lot more come than usual and that this must be the result of finally finding my mate. 

 

I quickly clean up the mess I’ve made and make my way slowly back into bed with Alexander, he instantly curls up against me and I fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
